


Conversations from a Common Space

by sallysorrell



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Experimental Style, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Sharing a Bed, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysorrell/pseuds/sallysorrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McSpirk because I am shameless and this galaxy needs more of it. </p><p>Dialogue only, because I'm working hard on my characterizations, and because dialogue is absolutely my favorite thing to do.</p><p>You can read it as AOS if you want, but their tones would be a lot different, in my opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations from a Common Space

“Would it kill you to move over, Spock?  I’m gonna fall off the edge, here.”

“It is your double-shift, Doctor, which disrupted our sleeping schedule.”

“Please, Spock?”

“As you wish, Captain.”

“Sure, listen to him.  Don’t make me reach over there and—“

“ _Bones_.”

“I believe the logical solution would involve requesting larger accommodations.”

“Thank you, Spock.  I think I’ll hold off on that…”

“Not something you want to explain to Command, huh?”

“Not really, no.”

“I’m sure I could add it to a prescription for _something_ …”

“Thanks, but I don’t need you getting reassigned.”

“That would detrimental to this relationship, but beneficial to our sleeping schedule.”

“Spock, if you say those words one more time—“

“You may let go of my hand, Doctor.  As usual, you are producing a reaction opposite to your intention.”

“Oh, my god.”

“Come on, Bones… Spock?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Would you turn the lights off?”

“Much better.”

…

“Are you alright, Spock?  Your breathing’s… weirder than normal.”

“That, Doctor, is because I was asleep.”

“ _Spock_.”

“How do you put up with us, Jim?”

“I don’t know.”

“Have you completed your expert and timely diagnosis, Doctor?”

“Yeah… your cabin’s right down the hall.”

“Stop.”

“He does not wish me to leave, Captain.  It is a typical side-effect of exhaustion in humans.”

“You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

“I do not understand your meaning, although I believe it is a ‘double entendre.’”

…

“Do you have enough room now, Bones?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.  Is he asleep again?”

“I am not.  I have neglected a human tradition.”

“What’s that, Spock?”

“You are both waiting for me to wish you a pleasant sleep...”

“And if you say ‘schedule’, I’ll—“

“I do not recommend double-shifts in the future, Doctor McCoy.”

“Me either.  _Someone_ signed me up for it.”

“…Noted.  Sorry.”

“But it’s not a bad trade, for three days off.  Or whatever’s left when I wake up.”

“Very well.  Goodnight, Doctor.”

“G’Night, Spock.”

“Goodnight, Captain.”

“Goodnight, Spock.”

“’Night, Jim.”

“Goodnight, Bones.”


End file.
